


18 Years

by Akai_Zero



Series: Melancholy of Izaya Orihara [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: After Ketsu, Angst, Death, F/M, Friendship, Izaya's dead, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Zero/pseuds/Akai_Zero
Summary: Izaya Orihara, always a thorn in Shinra Kishitani, a problem that the young man didn't mind. After all, who would mind their own best friend?But Izaya Orihara is gone, along with all the evidence of all their memories. And Shinra Kishitani is lost to the emptiness left in his mind.





	18 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in this, Shinra is close with Izaya's family, namely his sisters, and Izaya is close with Shingen and Emilia

Shinra Kishitani was done before he would have expected with what would be the eulogy he would read at his best friend's funeral. This left him with the unwanted time, around 2 days, to reminisce about his friend. To be fair, even after preparing the eulogy, he had never quite believed that his best friend was dead. He couldn't be, could be?

With nothing better to do, he searched it up. He searched up how Izaya Orihara died.

There was a lot of crazy shit going on that night. Shinra himself had become a part of the Saika Army, Izaya could've died of various causes. Celty never told him how. Even though he knew that she was telling the truth, he just couldn't believe her wholly, especially since she had hide Izaya's death from him.

Shinra himself had an idea about what had happened, but he still went online. 

People were still talking about the grand, infamous fight that had happened. Who wouldn't? It had been only a week since that night. 

One horrible, painful, long week.

He never found the actual cause of his friend's death. There were thousands of different theories. But none of them seemed to be true. Secretly, Shinra knew what had caused the death, but he didn't  _want_ to believe that Shizuo had finally killed Izaya.

But it could never be proved. The one thing he had learned from the forums and Celty had confirmed was that they had never found the body.

No evidence of how he died. After all, they never found the body.

It was always  _the_ body. Not  _his_ body or  _Izaya Orihara's_ body. Just the body. It was almost as if Izaya hadn't been a person, a living breathing human being. To most people he wasn't.

Most threads were filled with comments like " _Good! He deserved to die!"_ or  _"Finally! Ikebukuro can finally rest in peace! No more evil maniac running around the streets!"_

Those people didn't have the right to say that. Did they know him? No. Did they ever actually talk to him, interact with him? No. Who gives them the right to say such things?

Surprisingly, there was a big turn out at his funeral. That blonde kid, Kida, with Anri and Mikado, Simon and Denis. Shiki and Akabayashi were there, along with Kadaota and his gang. Many other people were there as well.

His secretary, Namie was there, her face blank and stoic as ever. But from where he stood he saw her frown at the sight of the coffin. She looked dead, tired. Namie Yagiri was never done with life. Done with Izaya? Yes, but she would have never been so dead.

Izaya's family was there, Mairu and Kururi, after spotting him, ran to him, crying. They had gripped his hands and hadn't let go for the entire funeral. They looked like messes. He could practically see their mother force them to clean up and look presentable. He didn't blame them. Shinra hadn't slept since he had found out, plagued by nightmares of what his best friend had experienced, or where he was right now. The evil cackle of his friend constantly ringing through his ears.

The three major parties stood on different sides of the hall. Namie, near the door, the Oriharas near the right, him, Celty and the twins to the left.

Shizuo had actually shown up as well. He stood at the very edge of the hall, and everyone avoided him like the plague. Guilt plastered his face. That had proved what Shinra had feared. Shizuo had finally become a monster.

Shinra never understood why they buried an empty casket, instead of not burying a casket at all.

After the service, after everyone had left, he stayed until he was the last person left there. The rain had started pouring, drenching his black suit, and his brunette hair. The water chilled him to the bone, making him wonder if this was what his friend was experiencing.

The man staggered on to the roads of Ikebukuro, walking home. He didn't bother calling Celty. His beloved had left for business right after the service.

He walked around much of the same paths he and Izaya had walked on, everyday. They were embedded into his mind, like a bead stuck in dried concrete. Somehow he found his way to Raijin Academy, Raira now. Memories flooded him, as he walked the empty halls and corridors of the school.

The guards hadn't given him much trouble. They knew him. They had known what had happened.

Memories of gasoline filled barrels rolling down the halls brought a smile to his lips, a sad and depressing sight. He looked up at the ceiling, surprised that the footprints made by paint were still there. Izaya had pissed off Shizuo once during art class, leaving behind a mess of dark purple footprints all over the school, literally painting the walls and ceilings pink. It was a wonder how the footprints were still here. 

But he was glad that they were.

The incident that had pissed Shizuo off was dubbed as  _The Real Flesh Art in the Art Room_ Incident. No one ever spoke of it.

He wandered over to the chemistry lab, remembering the time he had caused an explosion. During an experiment, the man, a boy at the time, had mixed the wrong chemicals, much against the warning of his now dead friend.

There was no teacher in the room, and Shinra, being Shinra, had snuck into the lab to test out a new chemical that his father had brought home, to see which chemicals it was reactive to.

Izaya, much against his boredom and constant need to cause trouble and gain knowledge, was dragged into this.

"You know, Shinra. Shizu-chan is out sick. I'd much rather be catching up on whatever that brute made me miss"

"Nonsense! Come with me!" the boy had pulled the ravenette into the chemistry lab and shut the door.

When all the experiments were done, there was a huge hole in the wall, a few of the lights were broken, both Shinra and Izay had hair sticking up into spikes and their bodies being covered in soot.

Parts of their clothes had burned off, and the lab teacher that had found them was less than pleased. They had gotten detention for three weeks.

Normally, they would've been suspended, but seeing at to how there was a new hole almost everyday in the building, and how Izaya was somehow always involved, wether it may just be walking in through a door, their punishment was drastically decreased.

Shinra chuckled at the memories. That was one of the few memories in which Izaya hadn't done anything wrong, broken something, or someone. He wandered past a locker room, a girls' locker room.

He recognized this as the locker room as the one the two of them had snuck into to prank one of the female students. It may have been Namie, but Shinra didn't know for sure.

They had snuck in the locker, and had been accidentally locked inside for the entire day.

The girl that had found them was ablushing mess. 

Just imagine. Being half naked, changing, and then finding two boys, casually playing cards next to you locker.

He didn't blame her for shreiking. They had done the same.

The next time they snuck had snuck into the locker room was a couple of years ago. Thet were there to repair the large hole in the wall that Shizuo had caused. His sisters had blamed him for the hole, and had forced Izaya to fix it. Shinra, as expected whenever Izaya was involved in stuff like this, was dragged along. Seeing as how they had no idea on how to repair walls, they were there for six hours. By the time they were done, Izaya had been ready to kill Shinra.

They had been so young and carefree.

Shinra just couldn't beleive that Izaya was gone. In all of his memories, the Izaya in his mind, was the one froom middle school and highschool.

He had been so young, so wild, so  _alive._

And now he's gone.

Shinra left the school, unable to handle all the memories that were embedded in the halls.

He walked through the pouring rain once again, becoming an even bigger mess. And he heard all of what was being said.

Most of the talk was about Izaya's funeral. Most of it was how people were glad that Izaya was gone. But there were people who 'stuck up' for the dead man.

"No, no! I knew Orihara-kun in high school! He was a really nice person!" A girl had said. Shinra recognized her as Hiko Moriyama, a girl from their high school. She was talking to some other girls who looked quite familiar as well.

"Yes, he was pretty nice!"

"But, I heard he used to have a terrible personality and was involved with the Awakusu" Another girl said.

"Yeah. I heard about her too. I also heard that he used to have a serious drinking issue. That's probably why he's dead"

Shinra didn't know what he was doing. He just let his body take control. "What the hell do you know about him!?" he had yelled at them.

The women looked up at him shock. Of course who wouldn't be surprised, and slightly scared if a man absolutely drenched in cold water, and looking like the walking dead came up to them and yelled at them. Then Hiko recognized him "Kishitani-san?"

"What gives you the right to say such things about him?!"

 "W-we didn't mean it!" The girl who had said something about Izaya and an alcohol addiction, clarified, terrorized. Ofcourse, Shinra being here was even more dangerous for the three women. During their high school years, this was only person that hadn't been injured, not once, between a fight between the two, and constantly was with them.

Shinra had been a loose canon, almost as unstable as the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, himself. He had once pulled a scapel on a teacher that had told him to stop hanging out with Orihara, for insulting both the ravenette, and Celty, saying that Shinra shouldn't believe in bedtime stories.

The teacher had resigned the next day.

"Then what did you mean, huh!?" the man screamed. "Did you even know him!? Have you ever held more than five minutes of conversation with him?! Have you seen gasoline barrels roll down the halls?! Or have you ever snuck into a girl' locker room to repair a stupid hole!? You sure as hell didn't clean up all that blood after every fight!"

Looks of confusion spread like wildfire on their faces. "What?"

Shinra scoffed with pure hatred. "Like I thought" He said as he staggered away to his apartment.

When he got there, he locked himself in his bedroom, not letting anyone come in. Not even Celty came in. Yes, his beloved had tried to coax him out of the room, but she had eventually given up.

In that room, Shinra had no control over what he was doing. He was constantly crying, then he'd burst out laughing. remembering what someone had said about his friend, like really? The very man that had never had even touched an alcoholic drink was an alcoholic? That was hilarious! But then a particularly depressing memory would play in his brain, and he'd cry once again.

Shinra had heard Shizuo come to the door once, and had heard Celty turn him away.

He had also received calls from many people who were in need of his services, but he was practically off the grid. People had even come to his door step, with Celty having to force them out.

But Shinra couldn't care less about what happened outside of the room. To be pretty honest his only worry at the moment would've been to use the bathroom or if the tub of ice cream he had been eating out of had run out. Shinra was a mess, practically a schoolgirl whose dog had died, not a grown man.

But he was content. He was going to laugh and cry till there were no more tears left in him. To night, and only for tonight, Shinra was going to hold on to the time he knew Izaya. Those 18 years.


End file.
